


Whatever the Master pleases

by aida_in_love



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cock Cages, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Milking, Sub Sebastian, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian are in a Master/Slave relationship. Kurt is the dom, Bas the sub.</p><p>Smut with Cock Cage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever the Master pleases

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted something with dom!Kurt and sub!Bas

Sebastian wanted to run to Kurt, he wanted to say his name, to hug him, but he stayed still and kept kneeling next to the armchair when Kurt came home. He looked tired as he doffed his jacket and sank into the armchair with a sigh.

Sebastian smiled by looking at his master. He was so beautiful and he just wanted to touch him, to receive kisses.

"Remove my shoes, little," Kurt mumbled after a few minutes of silence and Sebastian did as his master had ordered. He loved to be useful and to make Kurt feel good.

Kurt stretched himself and stared down to Sebastian who was kneeling there, just waiting for more commands.

"You may talk," Kurt said and Sebastian's smile grew. It was a rule that Sebastian was quiet when Kurt came home. Kurt simply needed to have silence when he entered his apartment and Sebastian was absolutely okay with that.

With anything Kurt wanted him to do.

 

"How was your day, Master? You look so tired."

"Yeah, it's been exhausting," he meant and lifted one foot to Sebastian's mouth. "Suck my toes."

Sebastian nodded and wanted to remove Kurt's socks, but Kurt pulled his foot away.

"Who told you to remove my sock?"

"I-I'm so sorry, Master," Sebastian whispered and almost started to cry when he took Kurt's big toe willingly in his mouth. His master's body was always very clean, he liked licking every part of him, but the sock smelled kinda like shoes and Sebastian didn't like it.

Not at all.

"What do you think, how many toes do we get inside of you?", Kurt asked as he pushed his foot in his slave's mouth. He smiled when Sebastian opened his mouth as wide as he could and had finally all of Kurt's toes in his hot mouth.

"I kinda want to shove my foot up your ass," Kurt breathed and leaned back, pushing his foot deeper in. Sebastian tried to breathe through his nose and wanted to forget the ugly feeling of the dry cloth in his stretched mouth.

"I met my old slave today," Kurt said as if this wasn't a big deal. But it was and caused Sebastian to tense up.

"I told him about you and he asked me for a threesome."

Sebastian puckered his brows but kept sucking his master's toes.

"Don't worry. I was already thinking that you wouldn't like it. So I said no. Anyway, he was always too bossy. Not like you. You're my good little slave, aren't you?"

Sebastian nodded and swallowed a few times after Kurt had removed his foot.

"Get naked and lie down, on your stomach. Right here," Kurt ordered, pointed to the floor and went away.

 

It was cold on the ground and waiting felt like an eternity. Maybe Kurt was just away for two minutes, or five, but Sebastian became quickly anxious. He was afraid Kurt could forget him. That's why he sighed with relief when he heard footsteps coming closer.

"When was the last time you came, little?", Kurt asked and sat down again.

"Two days ago, Master," Sebastian answered and got nervous. "It wasn't my intention, though. I didn't even orgasm. I just ejaculated because you felt so good inside me and I-"

"Don't annoy me by giving me answers to questions I didn't ask."

"I'm sorry, Master," Sebastian mumbled and told himself to be a better slave from now on.

"Do you think I should remove the cock cage today?"

"Do with me whatever pleases you, Master."

Kurt smiled and stared down at the plug that was in Sebastian's hole since this morning.

"Very good, little," he praised and bent down to stroke one of his butt cheeks. "You improved."

Sebastian smiled and blushed while he fought against the need to push his ass back.

"I will let you in the cage. I really like the cage."

Kurt took the plug out and let some lube that he just fetched out of his bedroom drip on his fingers. He stretched Sebastian's hole more and made it wet again before he shoved a bigger plug in.

"On your hands and knees, little dog."

Sebastian positioned himself and couldn't wait to feel Kurt. Though he was a bit afraid of it at the same time. He was thinking about that the whole day, due to the plug, but the cage prevented him to get completely hard. It was just big enough that his cock could stiffen lightly, what hurt just more when Kurt was fucking him.

The sensation of his body telling his cock to become hard and his cock telling his body that it was impossible was something he admired.

And hated.

 

Sebastian cried when Kurt pulled him at his hair back against his chest and laid one hand around his throat.

"I'm really glad to have you," he whispered gently and made Sebastian feel like he was the most special person in the world since Kurt chose him.

And only him.

Kurt shoved a blindfold over Sebastian's eyes and pushed him forward on his hands again. Sebastian tensed completely up now. He didn't like the blindfold very much. Not that he didn't trust Kurt, it was just that he liked to have the ability to turn around. Even if he wasn't allowed to move without being ordered to, he always could if he wanted to. And this made him feel safe.

But without seeing anything, he was completely at his Master's mercy.

A fact that would've made him hard, if he wasn't in the cock cage.

 

He soon felt how Kurt removed the plug and then he heard a zipper being opened. Kurt stroked himself hard and pushed into the wet hole of his slave. He didn't say anything and just gripped him roughly at his hips when he started to fuck him. He did it slow for a few seconds but soon picked up the pace and heard the body breathing heavily beneath him. Kurt smiled and slapped Sebastian's ass five times in a row before he gripped his neck and pushed him with his chest on the floor.

 

Sebastian gasped at the new angle of his master pounding his prostate and wanted to support himself on his hands again, but Kurt gave him another hard slap.

"Don't fucking move without my order," he spat and slapped Sebastian again and again, causing him to lose some drips of precum through the small opening of his cock cage.

Kurt still held Sebastian with one hand and used the other to reach around and tug lightly at the cage that was fixed behind his balls while he started to thrust harder into him, making Sebastian moan.

"Master," he whispered and felt again Kurt hitting his prostate, making him cry when he could feel more precum dripping out of his cock.

"What?", Kurt asked and became slow. He knew that Sebastian was usually silent during sex. If he said something, it had to be important.

"It feels like I will do that thing again although it's not a pleasure for me either. I try not to come, but it feels so full and so good."

Kurt sighed and pulled out of Sebastian.

"And if I fuck your throat? You won't come from that and we'll both be happy."

"Yes, thanks, Master."

 

Kurt helped Sebastian on his hands again and shoved his slick cock between his parted lips. Sebastian started to swallow him as deep as he could, trying to make his Master forgive him for whatever he felt needed forgiveness.

He digged his nails into Sebastian's hair and tugged harshly at it when he started to fuck the blindfolded body in front of him. His slave only gagged a few times, he was such a good slave.

The perfect slave.

 

Kurt closed his eyes when he felt Sebastian's tight throat and his hot tongue when he pushed in and pulled out. Seeing some tears on Sebastian's cheeks made him only harder and he pulled his slave's neck closer against his clothed crotch. He loved having sex when he was clothed and Sebastian naked.

"I'm close, little," Kurt moaned. "You want to swallow?"

Sebastian nodded as good as he could.

"I'm not sure whether you deserve my cum," Kurt mumbled as he pushed deeper in. He groaned when he felt his upcoming orgasm and shoved Sebastian away. This one furrowed his brow, but raised his head when Kurt touched his chin lightly.

"Close your mouth."

Sebastian closed his mouth and heard how his master continued with moaning and the fast jerking on his cock. Then there was a louder moan and he could feel his warm cum squirting on his face. He sighed audibly when he felt Kurt's tongue licking his own cum off his skin. Sebastian loved Kurt's cum. And he hated not receiving it. He needed it. He needed Kurt like air.

"Do you know why you didn't get my juice?", Kurt whispered in Sebastian's ear.

"Not sure, Master," Sebastian replied with a wobbly voice and cleared his throat. Kurt removed his blindfold and Sebastian blinked a few times.

"Look on the floor between your legs."

Sebastian looked down and saw cum dripping out of the cock cage.

"I'm sorry, Ma-"

"So aroused just from being used?"

Sebastian licked his lips and kept his head lowered.

"You just feel so amazing, Master."

"Clean my floor," Kurt ordered and pushed Sebastian's head on the ground. He moved back and licked his cum off the floor. "I put you into the cage because I wanted you not to cum, little. And you will stay in it until you can control yourself better."

"Am I a bad slave, Master?", Sebastian asked when he was finished, but he kept his mouth on the floor.

"No," Kurt answered and lifted Sebastian's head to look in his eyes. "You're a very good slave, little. You're so good to me. And I love you." Kurt kissed Sebastian for the first time this evening. For the first time this day actually. It was a big, soft kiss and absolutely worth the waiting.

"I love you too, Master," Sebastian replied after the kiss and smiled.

"I know," Kurt meant and stroked his wet cheek. "Let's go clean your cage and then we go to sleep."

Kurt stood up, shoved his soft cock back in his boxers and closed his jeans. He smiled at Sebastian when he reached out his hand to help him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please review


End file.
